One of the most difficult athletic skills to acquire is to consistently good hitting in baseball. A variety of training devices are available to aid batters. For example, automatic pitching machines may be used throw balls to a batter. Coaches may observe a batter during practice and offer suggestions. A good swing requires considerable coordination and precise positioning during the swing of the batter's legs, torso, and arms. A need exists for a device that causes the batter to practice his swing with the correct body movements.